A Night to Remember
by Kardasman
Summary: I own this and everything in it except a few charecters and the club name and the shops. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoy writing it. Thanks. Enjoy.
1. The Night

The dance floor crackled with the static of a hundred pairs of feet beating to the increasing crescendo of the music. One of the crowd, I was caught in the motion until a I caught a glimpse of one rare beauty sliding and contorting in shapes as graceful and heavenly as the stars themselves. The room was already heated but a new wave of heat hits me as I caught her eye. I stopped my frenzied entourage of dancing and slowly edged my way through the crowd to the seducing beauty that was her.

Closer I go closer I got always with my eyes locked onto hers and hers on mine. A hypnotic aura of passion surrounded her and I was not the only person to attempt to indulge in the provocation. The crowd surges and pushed us together bodies pressed against each other I was aware of every inch of her curvaceous figure as she was pushed even closer into me. Her breath hot on my face, and her arms firm around my neck. I clasped my hands around her back and stared deeply into her eyes that reflected my complexion. I took stock of the situation but thought fuck it lets do it and swung in close pressing my lips against hers. For a moment she didn't respond but before I had the chance to pull away and vanish wraithlike into the sprawl of people, I felt her lips press back against mine and one of her hands moved to the back of my head. Eventually we both need to breathe so we extinguished the passion and move slightly away.

With a grin she grasped my hand and pulled me towards the back of the club where the exit lay open. As we stumbled through the door she threw herself onto me in another frenzied fit of lust and I responded in like lifting her from the floor and pressing her back against the wall her legs entwined with mine. Before to long I released her and smiling she grabbed my hand and dashed through the streets both of us searching for a perfect private place. The town park was open and heading in we quickly find ourselves beneath a tree.

I awake the next morning on my own laying topless within the town park half in and half out of a rosebush. I shuddered as I removed my legs and searched for my shirt. My head was killing me as I attempted to stand and a small note fell from my pocket. Opening it and waiting for my eyes to focus I quickly read the note and frowned confused at its meaning. It read as follows. "Thank you f the incredible most amazing night f my life last night all my love" And a lipstick mark in the shape of a kiss next to the writing.

"Shit man what happened to me last night," I groaned as I found my t-shirt entangled in the rosebush I had already extricated myself from. But as I pulled it free from the bush I had a surprise with it. A black bra came out of the bush with my shirt. "Well fuck me sideways" I exclaimed and carefully picked it up. D-cup. Wow I must have had fun last night pity I couldn't remember a thing. I decided less of the weed next time.

I proceeded to put my shirt back on take a quick piss in the bush to show it what I thought despite the disgusted glances of two older women out walking dogs. Ah what do I care I thought I'm a teenager and we have a bad rep anyways so better live up to it. I zipped up and staggered my thorough town and into my house.

As I crashed through the doors predictably my mother went berserk. It's a good job she thought I had been staying at Milo's house otherwise I would have been totally fucked. Thank god she was distracted by the lunch. I got of lightly. I managed to stumble up the stairs into my room shut the curtains and whip on my sunglasses and a nice black hoodie. Wow this was a hangover and a half I felt like I had just drunk liquid lead and then been beat around the head with a brick for about three hours. And I still couldn't remember shit! Pity I really wanted to know who's that bra was. I'll do some digging after I recovered I thought and sparked out for the day.


	2. The Recovery

A metallic clang resonated around my head as my fist made contact with my computer "Work you piece of shit!" I shouted at it and hit it again. I groaned as the computer bleeped and the monitor screen winked off into a black nothingness. "So much for that computer" I mumbled to myself as leaning back in my leather chair I stretched over to my bedside table and grabbed my web book.

As the web book was booting up I got out of the chair wearing nothing but my customary pair of shorts and picked up my bass guitar. Looping the strap over my head I flicked on the amp and began to blast out the bass line to run to the Hills by the lords of Rock and Metal Iron Maiden. Even with this distraction my mind still wandered back to last night and as I caught sight of my Zippo lighter on my desk I had a quick flashback! I had remembered something!

Just after 6 me and the boys Milo, Reggie, and Terry all had met up and gone down to the park together to get ready for the night of clubbing ahead of us. We had gone and found our usual man to buy us the good stuff and settled down under a tree to get some "socialising" in before moving out and hitting the town.

I quickly turned of my bass and placing it carefully on its stand whacked the top of my web book down and rummaged through the tons of rubbish on my desk for my mobile phone. I flipped the cover off and dialled for my best mate Milo. He might remember what had happened that night. Why hadn't I thought of this before damn I was so stupid!

"Hey Dixie what's up?" He answered as he picked up the phone.

"Not much" I replied. "Just trying to remember last night,"

" Oh yeah man I remember you disappearing out of the club holding onto some sweet little number in a tight black dress and leggings, did you get some eh? Eh?"

"I honestly don't know but I do know I woke up in a rosebush in the park half naked and with a note and a bra with me. And I know I wasn't wearing the bra at the start of the night." I said

"Dude! Sweet! You got to show me this bra cause I don't believe you for one second you scored with that chick!"

"Alright can you meet me in town in about 20mins? I got nothing to do and the mother's gone walkabout to visit an uncle in Bridgewater or something like that."

"See you in a min the mate," And he was gone. I known Milo for nigh on three years and he is a proper class mate always look out for each other me and him.

I quickly threw on some jeans that weren't covered in mud and grass stains, a shirt of sorts grabbed my hat and sunnies and dashed out the door. "Oi Buthead!" I shouted as I opened the front door. "I'm going out for a bit I'll be back later so let me know what time mum gets back will you?" He took a break from the Xbox long enough to say "yes" then carried on blasting people to pieces. A quick glance at the weather and I decided yes I had better take my umbrella just in case. And with that I walked out of the door making sure to lock it behind me, I mean I got valuable stuff in my room and my brother is about as much use at fighting off people as a leftover bit of pizza.

I plugged my iPod in and the sweet sounds of AC/DC assaulted my ear drums causing me to hum in tune to Back in Black and march across the road and on into town. I got there soon enough the umbrella not slowing me down at all as I walked towards I usual meeting spot I felt something in the bottom of my shoe. I had been wearing these last night so they were a bit muddy and I thought great a stone. I bent down undid my shoe and as I tipped it up an earring rolled out onto my hand. It looked like an Accessorize sort of thing. Little fake pearl that probably cost a fortune to buy and even less to carve if you had used your own teeth.

"Jesus Christ next thing I know ill find her bloody dress halfway up my arse," I mumbled to myself and pocketed the earring. "Well I hope it's not up there it was a nice dress before you got your hands on it," a deep voice sounded above me. I glanced up and sure enough there was Milo standing over me. I deftly tied my shoe and stood up after a quick man hug Milo says to me "Fuck me you look like shit man," I grinned. His bluntness always made me laugh

"Don't I know it, but I feel even worse than I look" I said

"Well then best get going quickly but before we go anywhere I got something you might like to see…"


	3. The Reunion

Milo delved into his pocket and retrieved his phone from inside. He flicked it open and pressed a couple of buttons before grinning like a maniac and handing over his phone. Displayed on the screen was a picture that was mostly the back of my head, I recognised it because I don't know any other guy with long brown hair where I live. But it wasn't just my head there was a hand on the back of my head and you could clearly see somebody else's hair halfway through movement as if the person had just been pushed backwards.

I looked at Milo and said "So that's her then yeah?" he nodded and kept grinning. "You managed to get a picture of her hair and you're happy about this why?" He just laughed and said "I also know where she got her dress from."

"Sweet where man?" I asked. "Jane Norman look" He pointed across the street and sure enough in the window was a tight fitting black lace dress.

"Ok that good but I don't know how the fuck that is supposed to help me?" I said. "Oh no me neither," he admitted "But I just found out something like that by myself. Sherlock Holmes style." I groaned I should have known Milo wouldn't be any use. Well not really anyways. "Anyways enough about this mystery girl I told Reggie we would meet him and Terry at the park." The two of us walked of chatting to go meet the rest of "The Crew."

We wandered into the park, and I threw a quick glance towards the slightly flattened rosebush. Milo noticed and walked over towards it saying "Ah so this is where it all happened then eh?" I followed him over and grunted a conformation.

"Yeah and that's the bloody bush I woke up in. It wasn't very nice and hurt like a bitch." Milo laughed and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a shout from behind both of us.

We turned round and striding towards us from the other side of the park were Reggie and Terry. Reggie's longish blonde hair fluttered around in the wind giving him a slightly comical appearance whilst Terry just motored along beside him face unreadable as ever. "Alright Dixie?" Asked Terry as they both arrived. He stood about as tall as me with jet black hair that hung to just above his eyebrows. I wouldn't have called him fat but he was a big guy. Before I had a chance to answer Reggie jumped in saying "Dixie you fucking legend I saw that bird you was with! Did you shag that?"

"Ok guys look I need you to tell me something" I said. "What the actual fuck happened to me last night cause I woke up hung over in a fucking rosebush with only a fucking bra for company!" At this the three of them all started laughing like a bunch of bloody hyenas.

Reggie seemed to find it funnier than the other two but once he had calmed down he said "Come on I told Beth I wouldn't keep her waiting to long," And we all started to walk to where the two guys had originally come from. Beth was Reggie's girlfriend and by god was he a lucky bastard. She was tall slim and had tits melons. What more could a guys ask for eh? But on top of looking like a supermodel she was a straight A student, head of the school netball team and the head cheerleader for the local rugby team. Milo and I both happened to play rugby for this team as well.

We got there and Beth was sitting propped up against a tree in a fevered conversation with three other girls about whether Led Zeppelin was better than Pink Floyd to listen to when stoned. As we got closer Beth threw herself up from the tree and on to Reggie completely smothering him with her elbow length hair and her lovely pair of chests. I could make out a muffled "fuck me" from underneath her as Reggie tried to disengage himself from Beth without much success. While Reggie was busy I quickly looked to see who the other girls were. Bella, Jenny and Estelle I knew all three of tem well enough seeing as we all went to school together. Bella was in my class and the other two were in some of my classes. I went sat down next to Bella and gave her a quick hug just to say hi. She always made me smile just being around her but that's what good friends are for I suppose.

Reggie finally escaped and plonked himself down by the tree with Beth sitting on between his legs leaning back on him in a way that said "He's mine and I love him so don't go near him" This was enough to make me grin like an idiot for a while. "Right ladies," Said Milo. "We have a little problem hear seeing as Dixie thinks he got laid last night he just can't remember a bloody thing about it. Can any of you offer us a solution I know some of you were out at the club last night?" And slowly between the eight of us we built up a rough picture of what had happened the night before….


	4. The Discovery

Milo started off by saying "Well me you Reggie and Terry all met up at 6ish in this park under this very tree actually and spent about half an hour eating drinking and smoking stuff."

"Yeah I can remember that bit," I said "It's everything afterwards that I don't remember." I quickly had a brief glance around the park to see if anything interesting was happening. Them two women were out with their dogs again and making it blindingly obvious that they were staying away from us. A young family were having a picnic and a group of college guys by the looks of it were playing topless football.

I looked back at our small group as Terry took over the narration him having the best memory out of the rest of us. "Well after we were finished here in the park we still had half an hour to kill before the club opened, so we just wandered around town."

"Then we ran into you!" Exclaimed Beth with a smile she looked up at Reggie and said "And you were in a funny mood talking where nothing really made sense," Jenny and Estelle both voiced their opinions of us from that night neither of which were very pleasing. I looked over at Bella expecting her to say something but she just said she hadn't been with them then. Milo confirmed this saying he remembered bumping into "three stunning honeys" which made us all laugh.

"Then we qued for the club got in and just had our usual rave time" Continued Milo. "I could tell you were enjoying it Dixie you were at the head banging stage within minutes." I smiled at this, I have a pet love of head banging and ill take the opportunity to do it whenever possible. Then quietly Bella said "I remember seeing you dancing but then you just stopped suddenly and started pushing your way through the crowd towards someone I couldn't see who though." A brief flash of thought hit me as I remembered the strobe lighting the loud music and the press of sweat drenched bodies against my own.

"I saw you moving over there so I followed you and when you got to that girl and started trying to hear her throat from the inside I just had to get a picture of you!" Exclaimed Milo. "Then I got pushed away and next thing I knew you had disappeared." I nodded thinking hard and trying to remember. I noticed Bella wasn't particularly happy with the conversation at this point but it didn't register in my thoughts. "Then you pretty much fucked her up against the wall by the exit!" Came Reggie's loud cry breaking through my thoughts. At this point Bella abruptly stood up and announced she needed a piss. Not the most delicate way to put it I thought but never mind. Beth extricated herself from Reggie's hold and said she would go with her, which shocked all of us even Bella. Beth hated to be away from Reggie even for a moment. Those two were so in love they even had showers together and called each other every night for about three hours. But somehow Reggie still had the time for us guys.

The girl left the park for a while leaving the rest of us sitting in silence until Milo attempted his luck chatting up Estelle, whilst Terry had a crack at Jenny. Milo leaned close and whispered something in Estelle's ear that none of us could hear. Her face coloured as she blushed and she nodded at Milo looking rather shy for a while. Milo helped her up and the two of them dashed behind a bush. Me and Reggie just looked at each other knowingly and grinned as a series of muffled moans escaped from behind us. In this brief time Terry had managed to get his arms around Jenny's waist and her tongue in his mouth. It never failed to amaze me what those two guys could do in a matter of seconds. "Well Beth's away so there's always you and me," I said to Reggie causing us both to collapse into fits of laughter.

Eventually Milo and Estelle removed themselves from the bushes and came back to us. Estelle smoothing out creases in her now slightly dirtied skirt and Milo with his shirt hanging over his shoulders and around his neck. Just as they sat down Bella and Beth appeared at the other side of the park and began walking towards us Beth with her arm around Bella. As they got closer though Beth withdrew the arm and plastered a big smile across her face as she fell into Reggie's arms. Bella just sat back down not next to me again I noticed with a slight disappointment. "Well ladies thank you for helping me out" I said. "But I got to get going I have DVD's I need to buy Games Exchange here I come! See you at school tomorrow." And with that I got up to leave. "Dixie wait up!" I heard som1 call and l00ked back to se Milo hurrying over to me pulling his shirt over his head. "You ain't going without me," he said and we trundled off to spend a day browsing DVD's and discussing rock music….


	5. The Morning

School. The one word that strikes terror into thousands of children's hearts every day on Monday to Friday for 11 years. I was in the last year thank god and I knew everyday of school brought me closer and closer to finally being able to leave without fear of going back. But alas that morning I woke myself up dragged my weary corpse out of bed and shuffled around the house zombie-like for an hour. Then all ready for school I plugged myself in and allowed Iron Maiden to wake me from my stupor. As I began my half hour long walk toward the school my thoughts turned to Bella for some unknown reason.

I imagined her smiling at me from across the classroom and looking radiant as the sun on a summer's day. Then we were both outside at lunch walking side by side and I just took her hand in mine and grinned at her whilst wrapping my other arm around her waist and…. Fuck me what am I thinking! I snapped myself out of my reverie and concentrated on the rest of the walk.

I eventually reached the school just in time for the bell to go. I traipsed across the playground and into my classroom to be greeted by the usual cacophony of noise and gesticulating that was typical of a Monday morning. I sat myself down next to Milo and glanced around the room trying to see where Bella was. Sure enough she was sat where she usually was in the corner of the room frantically trying to finish some homework. She looked up at me and I quickly glanced away from them and found my eyes alighting on Alice and her crowd of girls.

I had never been that close to any of the girls in that group but I knew them all as acquaintances. But as I looked at them they suddenly ceased their frenzied gossiping and stared at me. Unnerved I looked away and they all began to giggle and resume their conversation. "Do they know something I don't?" I asked Milo not really expecting a reply he was usually as dead as me in the morning. "They know a damn sight more than you or me about what happened the other night," He replied.

"Seriously man?" I looked back over and met Alice's gaze. Her eyes never failed to amaze me they were a dark brown that matched her long hair and her shapely face. But when the light caught them they seemed almost a sort of gold colour.

I stared back at Alice and she stared at me smiling softly, bright red lipstick looking for the entire world like she had blood coating her lips. But by god did she look hot. She wore a tight fitting tailored school shirt and a short mid-thigh length skirt. Neither of these were very interesting apart from when her top was open the top three buttons allowing her to "breathe properly" as she once said herself. But what really finished off the outfit was the knee high leather boots she wore with 4 inch heels. She was about as tall as me with them on. Her appearance associated with her variable mood swings and outgoing personality commanded the respect of all those around her and they treated her like a bloody queen.

"Finished gawping?" I heard someone ask from my left. Making me jump slightly I turned expecting it to be Reggie come in late or Terry just sitting down but it was Mr. Caesar standing over me. My curse died on my lips and I didn't say anything. Caesar just grinned and walked off to the front of the class where he shouted for silence. And he got it.

He finished the register just in time as the bell went for the second time and the room echoed with the din of scraping chairs and shouting teenagers. Me, Milo and Reggie hung back a while letting the crowd abate while Terry announced he was of to find Jenny and shoved his way out of the door until he was lost in the thronging mess of people in the corridor. We weren't the only ones holding back though I noticed Alice's crew were still hanging around and they kept glancing at me and then carrying on the conversations. Bella was also still in the room but she was talking to Caesar about something.

The three of us decided we couldn't leave it any longer without risking detentions so by unspoken consent we went to leave. Reggie and Milo went off in front of me and I told them I would be right behind them I just needed to do something first. I crossed the room making as if I was walking towards Alice and her friends and noticed the volume and speed of talking increase, but as I got close to them I veered off and walked over towards Bella. The sighs and groans from behind me were enough to let me know that the girls indeed knew something and I was going to find it out soon no matter what….


	6. The BulidUp

I waited behind Bella and as she turned round I placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump and then blush slightly as she looked at me. "Listen yesterday in the park I noticed you didn't seem all that happy and this morning as well you have seemed sort of distant? Is everything alright?" I asked her.

"I'm Fine thanks Dixie just been in a bit of bother lately but that's all you don't need to worry bout me I can handle myself," She said with a smile.

"Well you can always talk to me about anything you know. I better get going other Williams is gonna murder me for skipping to much of graphics," I laughed and feeling reassured me and Bella exchanged a quick hug and I walked off out of the room.

Just as I left the room I felt somebody grab my elbow. I turned around expecting to see Bella behind me but then I remembered she had hurried off just a second ago. Instead I was greeted by Melissa one of Alice's crew. " I know what happened on Saturday, come find me at lunch and I'll tell you," She whispered leaning in close to me and before I could respond she gently brushed her lips against my cheek and slipped away into the slipstream of the crowd.

Left excited and thoughtful of the prospect of finally finding out what had happened I flew along the corridor to my graphics lesson and burst through the doors, panting unnecessarily. "Sorry I'm late sir," I said between exaggerated breaths. "But I just beat and chased a kid through the school who said you weren't the best teacher in the country." Everybody in the room laughed including Mr. Williams. He may have been a strict teacher but he was a good one and always let you off if you made him laugh no matter what you did. Fortunately I could always make him laugh.

I took my usual seat at the back of the room next to Estelle and the wall and proceeded to work through two hours of needless graphics lessons. At least I could have an interesting conversation with Estelle. When I brought up Milo she went bright red and said "Don't tell anybody! Especially not Tommy!" Tommy wasn't her boyfriend at the moment but the two of them had been on and off for about a year and a half now. People used to act surprised when they heard they were back together now its almost a weekly thing. They're perfect for each other.

Eventually the bell rang and not a moment to soon either! Williams bellowed out the homework as we all attempted to crush through the door in one foul swoop. Somehow I mentally logged the homework and escaped the room without to much trouble. It was break time and time for a fag I thought. I met up with Reggie and Milo (Terry didn't smoke) and the three of us meandered up to the top of the field in between a bunch of trees as was our usual routine.

I told them both of the good news that I would find out what happened that night at lunch today and they both grinned and Milo even briefly cheered, I also told Beth when she came over and lit up with us she congratulated me like I had told her I was getting married. Then she snogged Reggie's face of. Neither of them really care about public decency, they had one been caught in the act behind the local Subway in town. That had made us laugh when we heard about it.

We finished up just in time for the bell to go an with a quick five or six kisses Reggie left Beth's side and walked back down with me and Milo. "I'll come with you then man to meet Melissa at lunch if you want?" Said Milo. "Yeah ditto!" Reggie exclaimed with a very zealous expression on his face. "Ah why the fuck not," I smiled at them. And with that we each went our separate ways for our lessons.

I bumped into Terry on the way up the stairs to Photography and told him the news as well. He seemed distracted and didn't look like he was paying attention properly. "Something up?" I asked him when he didn't even ask to come with me that lunch. "Well it's just I'm thinking about…nah its stupid don't worry."

"No tell, tell I want to know now!" I pretty much shouted.

"Well then I was thinking about asking Jenny out but I don't know if she would say yes." I was shocked but hit it quickly and when I recovered I said to Terry, "Dude after your performance with her in the park yesterday I don't think she's going to say no anytime soon go for it!" He smiled and told me he just might do that. I left him then and went into my Photography lesson eager for the two hours to be over so I could find out what had happened to me that night….


	7. The Revelation

The lunch bell. All hell breaks lose. People press out of classrooms and up and down the stairs the bigger stronger kids punch their way through the crowd until the reach there destination. In my case this was the back of the Maths block where I had agreed to meet the guys. Reggie and Milo were already there by the time I got to the Maths block. "Any sign of Terry?" I asked them. Reggie and Milo looked at each other then at me and smiled "He's off with his face attached to his new girlfriend's," laughed Reggie. "You're a fine one to talk!" I cried and attempted to imitate his lovey dovey advances of Beth. That gave us all a laugh.

The three of us wandered out onto the field in search of Melissa. Milo spotted her first. "Over there by the car park," he said and we walked across the field towards the two people standing there. As we walked closer I was able to identify the two people standing there and one person sat down slightly behind them I had not noticed at first. As we drew closer she stood up and there was no mistaking the knee high leather boots. Alice was there waiting for us. Melissa stood next to her holding hands with her girlfriend Milla.

Milla and Melissa had been together just over a year now. Everybody had thought it was a joke until at a house party we had all been shocked when Melissa had climbed on stage pulled up Milla and got off with her in front of everybody. I remember there being total silence for a second or to then everybody started cheering and hey presto we had our first lesbian couple. And ever since then the girls had been inseparable. They were worse than Reggie and Beth and that was saying something!

We eventually reached them and before us guys had a chance to speak or say anything Alice started talking. She had a smooth seductive voice which reminded me of fresh water trickling over rocks. "Hello gentlemen I understand that you have come to find out what happened to this young man the other night yes?" She placed her finger on my let cheek and with her long manicured nails traced a line down my cheek pausing by the corner of my mouth then she removed her finger. I noticed Milo nodding like a dog out of the corner of my eye whilst his were totally fixed on Alice. Reggie was of a similar nature except his mouth hung slightly open and he wasn't nodding, just gawping. Beth would kill him when she found out and I knew she would everybody finds out everything soon enough.

"I am guessing that by your friends that I am right," Alice continued. "And I think we shall tell you. Girls if you please." At her words Melissa began to speak like a slave with no free will she obeyed Alice's commands but did not seem to mind. "I saw you and your mystery girl in the park that night. I don't know what happened between you going from the club to the park but I am thinking nothing. But when you ran into the park I was laying on a bench with my gorgeous Milla, just talking to her though nothing else. Then you ran by almost being dragged by the girl and you were so totally out of it Dixie I'm not surprised you don't remember anything about it."

"You don't remember anything!" Exclaimed Alice making me jump. I thought it a bit weird but none the less I was still under her spell so I just said yes and continued to listen to Melissa talk. "Yeah you came tearing past disturbing us and then went over under a tree and then…. Just ewww and right in public as well."

"Just like any good man would have," I heard Reggie mutter it looks as though he was now overcoming Alice's enchantment whilst Milo still stood there staring at her.

Alice then walked in between me and Melissa stopping her from talking and said in her silky voice "I think we know who the girl was now don't we my young friend," And she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me lightly on the mouth. I responded in like and enfolded her in an embrace as I was briefly aware of the guys reactions. "No fucking way!" That was Milo of course. "Dixie I think I love you, you jammy little sod," there was no mistaking Reggie's humour there. I smiled as I broke off the kiss from Alice and said. "Fuck me I knew I had been lucky but I never realised how lucky I actually had been," And I kissed her again lightly on the lips.

A small gasp broke the silence and I looked over my shoulder still holding onto Alice to see Bella walking along with Beth and Estelle. But that wasn't what had shocked me. No Bella had stopped dead staring and me and when she saw who I was holding in my arms she literally burst into tears and ran fast as she could away from me. Beth shot me a murderous look and dashed of after her Estelle in hot pursuit. "Baby you don't need them anymore you've got me," And I looked down at Alice in my arms and resolved to make amends with Bella just after I finished something I started two nights ago…..


	8. The Deduction

It all passed in a blur and far too quickly for my liking. I walked over to what was known at our school as the "Fuckbush" with Alice holding onto me every step of the way. The Fuckbush was actually a pretty genius idea and I think all schools should have one. It's basically a bush with a big hole in the centre just the right size for two people to fit in. When you were inside all you had to do was throw you blazer over the entrance hole and everyone would know that someone was busy. And the teacher just thought oh someone has left a blazer on a bush. Like I said genius idea.

But Alice and I put it to very good use. Like I said I don't remember much except it was singularly the best moment of my life up until that point. I felt her breath on my face and her body against mine. I felt my muscles ripple as I pushed myself to limits of endurance mental and physical. I felt her nails on my back and her legs wrapped round mine, and the ever present lust that existed between the two of us. I lay beside her with her head on my chest and one leg over mine, it wasn't the most comfortable place but I'm guessing that neither is it beneath a tree in a park. The bell rang in the distance and Alice sighed and kissed me on the chin. "It's time we went m'love," She said with obvious disappointment.

As she pulled her pulled her boots on I jokingly said "Don't forget your bra this time honey."

"I never forgot it last time," she said. Then when I frowned she grabbed her bra and shirt and threw them on quickly before kissing me goodbye and racing from the bush. I waited a while then eventually extricated myself from the various layers of leaves and sheets of cloth that had accumulated here over the years. People wishing for better comfort just placed old sheets on the ground and left them there. Good idea really. I eventually left the Fuckbush and headed off to class trying to brush off the dirt from my shirt.

I opened the classroom door and the usual din suddenly ceased to exist. Then Milo and Reggie started cheering and clapping and before to long everybody joined in the noise despite Caesar's bellowing and shouting. Somehow I got pushed down into a seat next to Alice. She lent over onto me and looking straight into my eyes she kissed me in front of everyone letting them know that the rumours Milo and Reggie had no doubt spread were defiantly true.

Only one person did not join the cheering and celebrating and she sat in the corner of the room hunched over her English book. I wasn't sure but I thought she may have still been crying. For reasons unknown to me I felt as if I had betrayed her by shagging Alice. Well again as it is. But there was something going round in my mind that didn't suite fit. Actually a couple of things. Things that didn't fit the picture.

First of there was the small matter of Melissa and Milla being on a bench in the park. I was sure that when I had spoken to the girls the other day they had said they were going to take advantage of everybody being out clubbing and were going to have a quiet night in. They could have always changed their minds I guess. Then the lipstick and the handwriting on the note. It Was nothing at all like Alice's. Different lipstick maybe? But Alice always wore the bright red stuff that was now all over my lips as well. But most of all it was her comment about the bra that threw me off the most. "I never forgot it the last time." It was still in my drawer at home so either one of two things happened. One she did forget it she just can't remember forgetting it or two. She wasn't the girl.

That's when it clicked. And that's also when the bell rang. Forgetting their previous fever everybody launched for the door attempting to escape. Milo and Reggie stayed behind Terry attempted to but caught in the storm and ended up swept away. I stayed where I was and when Caesar left I caught Alice's arm before she walked out the door and pressed her up against the wall. She grinned like a Cheshire cat and put her hands around my waist while I had mine on the wall either side of her head looking into her eyes. That was when I knew instantly it wasn't true. I couldn't have slept with her because even in a drugged up state I wasn't desperate in that second I saw her for what she really was a common slut. And I was appalled at myself. "It wasn't you was it." It wasn't a question so much as a statement. Alice visibly sagged against the wall and took her hands of my waist.

"No I never did have sex with you that night in fact I wasn't even in the club that night. I heard about what happened to you and I told people it was me. I've wanted you for nigh on two years. I knew about your thing for leather why else do you think I wore these uncomfortable bloody boots all day everyday. I just wanted you to notice me and maybe feel something for me I guess though I was wrong." She sighed and looking dejected quickly vanished out of the door into the surge of school children. I turned round staring at my friends face. There mouths open is disbelief. "I have to find Bella. Are you coming?" I asked them. Milo walked over put his hand on my shoulder and said two words I will never forget. "Fuck yeah….."


	9. The Confession

I could feel my own breathing as I belted down the corridors towards the one person I was sure could clear everything up for me. The one girl I was convinced knew the truth of what had happened and not just some far flung scheme to get me to fuck them. I could hear Reggie and Milo panting along behind me as we got closer and closer to our destination. I saw the double doors leading into the room up ahead of me and I sped up sure that I would finally solve the mysteries of that night.

The doors smashed open into the walls as I skidded to a stop through them. Mrs. Elding stood with her mouth open in amazement. She squinted at us from behind her glasses trying to make out who we were. It didn't help she was about 180 and a walking corpse. I ignored her and crossed the room to the back corner where I knew I would fin her. The girl I had wanted to find forever but never realised it.

She had her face turned away from me as I go to close to her, trying to ignore me and pretend I wasn't there. I knelt down beside her chair and grasped her hands firmly in my own. This made her look at me directly into my eyes and I back into hers. I could see she had been crying a fair while and I knew why. I knew I was the cause of this pain and I wanted to fix it all in that single instant. So that's what I tried to do.

"Bella. I know I have been a dick to you over the years I known you. I know I could have treated you better and paid more attention to you. For that I could kick myself. But just now when I found out the truth I decided want nothing more to do with people who scheme just to have sex with you there's only one girl in this place fuck that the entire world I want to have with me and by my side. I would do my best to right past wrongs and I would make sure we had a future. I don't know how you feel but I know how I feel and I feel like I want to make you happy every minuet of every hour of every day. I've never felt like this before and I hope I only ever feel this way about you. Bella I'm in love with you and yes I know it sounds bad but even if your not in love with I just want to see you happy so you name t and I would do it. Even if you want me gone out of your life for the pain I have cause you. I would do it and I would never look back. But I'm asking you now as someone who has nothing to lose except himself someone so desperate he would run to the moon and back. Bella I love you and I'm asking do you feel the same way about me."

As I spoke nothing existed apart from myself and the stunningly brilliant girl sitting in front of me. As I talked my eyes never left hers and I saw tears shine in her eyes but I hoped they were not tears of sadness but those of joy for I had never felt such hope and love for another person before. As I finished speaking and I gazed into those eyes she slowly nodded her head to become with emotion to talk. But she eventually managed to say in a cracking voice. "Yes I love you to and I want nothing more than just you."

My face must have lit up because she smiled behind her tears and the world blazed into existence around me again. Reggie talking to Mrs Elding making up some excuse as to why we were there, and Milo standing at the front of the class addressing the girls and making something or other up. They were both good at that. But still I was totally focused on the radiant gleaming face of the beauty in front of me. I stood and pulled her up with me then I folded her into my arms and closed my eyes tears of joy and satisfaction welling in my eyes. I knew that this girl within my arms would provide me with such happiness that I would never feel sorrow again. I knew then she was the only one for me and I loved her. Loved her then, love her still, always have, always will….


End file.
